


Low Fashion

by Andraste



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski <i>will</i> have a suit for Franny's academy graduation, and he'll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Fashion

By the time they get to the fourth store, Kowalski's pouting and Ray's patience is gone. Kowalski _will_ have a suit for Franny's academy graduation, and he'll like it.

Ray grabs something without checking the size and pulls Kowalski into the changing room. He yanks Kowalski's clothes off so roughly his shirt buttons pop.

"Keep quiet unless you like getting arrested for public indecency," he growls softly. Kowalski's eyes widen, but he nods tightly and obeys as Ray draws his cock into his mouth.

When they leave the store, Kowalski is looking sharp if slightly flushed in his new suit.


End file.
